Jigoku Games I
The first edition of the Jigoku Games. Registration can be done here The Arrivals It was morning in Konohagakure and it's citizens were buzzing around the village. Kuhaku is then seen on looking over the city. "It was a good idea to start a new type of shinobi games based on the last one I went too. The Hokage approved it and everyone is busy setting everything ready. The shinobi will be strong, so what could go wrong?" said Kuhaku. Tayoshi then appeared behind him and started talking. "Hey man. We got to go and greet the contestants already." he said. Immediatly Kuhaku left and went to the front gates of the village. In Reikaigakure, "What do you mean you are leaving the village ? you are a Kage and you must stay here and protect the village" Tsurara Batsu grinned as she looked at a poster advertising the Jigoku Games. "Don't worry Lady, I have faith in our daughter and you ! you people can protect our village and no way can I think of attacking our pride of a village" Kiba answered back. Daikoku and Kuchinawa Gekkō then arrived to escort the Kage to Konohagakure the place they knew would host the games. As they reached the village, Kiba Uchiha grinned, "Come to think of it, this village holding games, last time they hosted a exams they know how Orochimaru kicked the intestine out of the Third Hokage" Kiba Uchiha said to his companions."Orochimaru...." The name repeated in Kuchinawa Gekkō's mind as he was nervous to go to his jailers hometown. "Hope they have a bunch of good food" Daikoku thought as he had heard of the world famous . In Yōkōgakure, Nanami along with her friend Kaoru were getting ready to evave for th Jigoku Games."I cant wait to get in that arena." said Nanami."Me too, but try and not to destroy any thing or any one." said Kaoru as starded sweating."Don't worry Kaoru." aid Taiki as he placed his hand on Kaoru's shoulder."Lets get moving I dont want to be late" said Nanami as the group left Yōkō. In Yamagakure The Legendary Dark Slayer stood in his new powers and abilities.. along side hi him the powerful jinchuriki Gekido Ozunu. who unknown to Raido was also a member of Tsuki no Ai.. standing to his left.. and to his right stood the Great Wolf Sage Okami.. who was a powerful warrior in conjuncture with his strength and eye abilities... Time to test these new abilities out in some friendly competition.... and the hell games just has that ring to it.. if you ask me Raido X said.. People will find it strange ive dont use my Freezing Release in battle.. which will raise question.. but i can compensate for that with my other abilities.. Raido X said to himself.. IM here for the fun Gekido said.. but I need to gather info as well.. Raizo did his on the fighters of the other games before this one.. now its my turn to see what I can gain as well Gekido said to himself.... Okami was quiet and simply stood waiting for the time to moveout Rogen and Genju were already in place for the Jigoku Games and Rogen was excited to see his old friend Amerashi come from Sunagakure to compete in the games. (In Sunagakure) Amerashi was in his puppet shop polishing his puppets and getting himself ready for the Jigoku games. In Chōzōgakure Tsume Asanodoki shouldered his shakujō as he turned to join the games. The Chōzōkage was of another mind. "You fool! If you compete in the games people will know about us!" "Shut up old man! Its for the best." Tsume defiantly walked out ready to face those he would compete against. Mingling Daikoku grinned as he looked at the Ramen shop, it was full of customers. "Well, guess I have to wait !". Kiba was thinking something else, as he pulled Daikoku towards a abandoned district which had a familiar fan symbols, Kiba grinned, "So this is what happened to the district eh ?, the Senju's must have really neglected this !" Kiba grinned, "Is there any reason to bring here ?" Kuchinawa grinned. "Yes, Orochimaru had visited this place and had cut open the shinigami's stomach in this place", "Whaat ? he did that ?"Kuchinawa answered now a bit nervous about the name of his supposed DNA donor. Kiba stood for a while making sure no one was following them. A new and improved Raido X stepped up... he was alone due to other two splitting of on there own... I think I have too much free time on my hands that I keep finding myself in these games and tournaments.. bu until Tsuki no AI reveals themself I can't do anything so why not fool around and stay sharp.. Konoha.. I dont even call this place home anymore now your just a place to visit when im going to see my friends.. Looking around Raido surveys the ramen shop and then saw the love of his life the Shushuya shop... Raido immediately waster no time making himself reacqauinted with his old favorite shop Tsume looked around. Most of the compeititors were probably familiar with Konoha however Tsume felt like a fish out of water. "What am I even doing here? Should've listened to the old man." He walked around the bustling town, looking for something to do. He looked at the Hokage heads. "So this is what they do to remember Hokage. A bit flashy but... I like it." Feeling his stomach growl he walked towards the smell of ramen and sat on a booth at Ichiraku. "A bowl please." Sykushi Uchiha and her younger sister Kyshira Uchiha enter the general area that the Games will be taking place "Nice place lots of strong people." Kyshira said "Brother are we going to be fighting in this place?" Sykushi then replied "i heard there was a three person requirement so i don't know that but we will watch it if we are unable to fight we shall observe. i sense familiar chakra's plus i have a feeling there are Rinnigan's here i remember the chakra that they give off. We wait we are hunters and they are all pray waiting to be pounced." they both then walk into shadows and seemingly disappear Now thats a good meal.. there are some things about Konoha that yamagakure cant replace.. and short ribs are one of them Raido said cleaning his teeth out.... Now Lets get a good look at the competition around here.. I have a feeling There's a familiar face around here somewhere Raido X said as he slowly sauntered around the rest of the village Round One Result: Terrain: An pool filled with extremely corrosive acid that can melt even bones and steel. There are platforms that are arranged 4X4 to give the competitors footing, however they will quickly fall into the acid (The platforms are acid-proof) if the competitor stays on them for too long but will reappear afterwards. ---- Result: Terrain: An ever changing volcanic field which can erupt randomly anywhere on the field. Fissures will also occur, but will close after a minute has passed. ---- Result: Terrain: A platform situated 15 metres above the ground. The platform will randomly spin or tilt in any direction quickly, though there a two hand rails on each side of the platform to give the competitors something to hang onto. One drop down and your a goner. ---- Result: Terrain: An extremly cold icy terrain. The temperature will start off at -5°C. When the match starts, the temperature will start to drop, increasing the chances of getting frostbite and hyperthermia and water release techniques not working. ---- Result: Terrain: A normal field, but black holes (any number) with extreme sucking power will randomly appear anywhere (including on the field itself) and suck the competitors inside. There are only two safe spots, one in the west and east side of the arena. ---- Result: Terrain: Rocky field, planted with explosives everywhere. Barrels of explosives will fall from the sky just to add to it's explosive theme. ---- Result: Terrain: An electrical field, that will unleash powerful bursts of electricity once in a while. ---- Category:Superninja55